


Bed of Roses [Mystic Messenger fanfiction]

by thelostlittlelily



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: After Party, Epilogue, F/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Yoosung-MC Love Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostlittlelily/pseuds/thelostlittlelily
Summary: Yoosung and Marnella (my given name for MC) have finally met at the first RFA party held since Rika's death (disappearance). What journey lies ahead of Yoosung and Marnella now that everything has fallen into place? Will life as a couple succeed or will they realize that they seem to have nothing in common as they thought? Will a third party get between him or will complications arise with insecurities?





	1. 1. The beginning after the end

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mystic Messenger](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/253784) by Cheritz. 



> I do not own Mystic Messenger or attempt to gain credit for such beautiful work made by Cheritz. This is simply a post fanfiction I thought out for my enjoyment (and something you might be interested in if you feel that the ending of the game was a cliffhanger and you needed more Yoosung-MC story). This may also take in scenes from the "After Story" you completed in the game. Also note that I do not own Yoosung so I cant call him mine and that if you like to imagine yourself as MC you can simply replace the given female character with your name as you read).
> 
> Thank you and I hope you support my first work!~
> 
> Update:
> 
> Applies to chapter one only: 
> 
> This is only my version of the "Good End" of Yoosung's route to give a gist of what happens prior to this story I am about to tell, some words are altered, changed but most of the dialogue would be found from the initial story by Cheritz. I once again do not own the story or claim rights. This is simply for imagination and entertainment purposes only ~

Prologue

[Marnella]

Everyone gathered around the back all dressed fancifully with our share of wine (or at least in my case, a glass of grape juice squeezed to slur elegantly in my wine glass. I was nervous, the last time I talked to Yoosung was this morning around 8, and even then we hadn't talked much since he and Luciel returned from their mission to take down the hacker.

Another round of butterflies fluttered in my abdomen. I couldn't sleep last night imagining how we'd meet. What he'd wear. How he looked in a suit. What I would say to him… even after all these days we've chatted on the messenger, on the phone or a simple text. I mean he'd send pictures (they all do) but how can I know if it really was him? For all I know all of this some kind of twisted trick, or worst... a dream. 

Had these eleven days been a delusion, I don't know how I would feel. I mean come on, who is dumb enough to fall for some stranger's trick? I remember Jumin and Yoosung lecturing me on how dangerous and foolish it was. It was all so suspicious but I went along with it, met these harem of boys (and a girl) thinking I was a spy or a dangerous species for being brought into their secret chat room. 

Now these eleven fleeting days led to something far more surreal, a party full of the most influential of all people, all from different fields of work and backgrounds. Meeting the boys for the first time in eleven days was fun thus far, not mention Jaehee who was glad to have a girl she can secretly fan girl over Zen. Yup, I'm pretty sure she likes him a lot, denial aside.

"Where’s Yoosung?" Zen was becoming impatient as he slushed the drink on his glass, it was Jumin who had taken the lead.

"Heard he was heading over with V."

"Hey 707 are you alright?" I raised a curious brow at Luciel who had been restless all day.

"I'm a moron, an imbecile... if I hadn't.." He was fidgetting.

"Hadn't?"

"I'm sorry Marnella, but Yoosung told me not to tell you guys -"

"Tell us what?" there was a strain in my voice and my blood ran cold at the thought of Yoosung getting hurt.

"Hey dude… are you… crying?" it was true, there were tears streaming down Luciel’s eyes. He was usually happy go lucky, a total prankster but this! My heart sank… Yoosung…

“Yoosung was hurt.”

“No it can’t be!” I hadn’t noticed that I had gripped him by the shirt, practically desperate, pleading that what he said was all a lie, that he would confirm that he was joking, but there remained sadness in his eyes. “I was just talking to him last night!”

“He- he got hurt because I broke down and-”

“Yoosung told us that everything was alright yesterday, why would he lie about that?” Jumin seemed annoyed. If Luciel was joking I wouldn’t be surprised if he punched someone.

“Where did he get hurt exactly” Zen asked, attempting to calm me down, Jaehee stood beside me as well, patting my hand.

“His- his eyes.” He hit his head with a fist “it was all my fault. The hacker, we had him and - and his left eyes and *sobs* blind. What if Yoosung-”

“Why are you telling this now!” Zen was practically screaming.

“He told me that it was best to not tell everyone, it would have ruined everything we have worked so hard for.”

“Does that kid,” Zen was far more frustrated than I am, using that term only when he was worried and cared so much for him, “really think that this damn party is more important than his sight?”

“I’m worried sick too you know! He told me he was going to be alright but I’m I just can’t think straight will all this guilt inside me. Its my fault. What should I do? I shouldn’t have let him come.” Luciel looked up intentionally searching for my eyes and seized my hands.

“Marnella I’m sorry, so sorry. I shouldn’t have left him…”

“Luciel… it’s alright… I know you didn’t mean to…”

“Don’t blame yourself,” Jumin comforted, placing a hand on Luciel’s shoulder, “you know he wouldn’t want that.”

“But that would mean that he can’t attend the party…” Jaehee squeezed my hand, “he can’t see Marnella…”

“It’s likely that V wouldn’t come either” Jumin spoke all our heads craned over to him, the only one who was rather calm and collected than the rest of us.

“What do you mean he isn’t coming?” Zen was skeptical

“Like I said earlier, they were coming together. I initially thought that that’s why V was asking about the ophthalmologist I recommended was probably because he decided to take up the offer. Seeing now the circumstances…”

“Wow Jumin,” Zen shoved the man, “why is it that when something important is happening you don’t spill the whole beans.”

“Enough the both of you!” My head was throbbing. “Jumin do you know the address? Can you please take us there?”

“I’m coming too” Zen added.

“Me too.” Came Luciel fingers still fidgeting.

“How about you Jaehee?”

“Assistant Kang,” Jumin cleared his throat, “sorry to ask this of you but please remain to take care of the photography auction…”

“I will, leave everything to me. Go Marnella. Fighting.” She encouraged.

 

“Welcome to RFA’s party.” A startling voice appeared from the background and echoed around the ballroom.

“Wait, that’s-”

“V?” we all said in unison.

“When did he get here?”

“Thank you for coming on such a short notice.” V stood gracefully on stage, surveyed the crowd, “Some of you may know me, and for those who don’t my name is V, head of RFA.”

“RFA was founded by my fiance Rika who although have left us now, had left us with this organization to remind us of all the good things she started, and the hopes and dreams she wished to instill upon those who needed them. I would like to thank you all again for coming, and without further ado let me introduce you to the youngest member of RFA-”

Rounds of applauses boomed around the room, warm welcomes as the doors behind him opened, and V had stepped off stage. It was him, really him. Blond hair, eyes that although his left was bandage, remained laughing, twinkling like his genuine smile. He wore a clad suit, something you’d see a prince wearing with silk gloves.

He held the mic close to his lips. Eyes searching the crowd and landed on where we stood a smile crept on his lips when they met mine.

“Yoosung?” there was disbelief in Zen’s tone. It’s definitely him.

“He can’t be…” Luciel gasped, “how can he be released from the hospital???”

“Ah that boy! He should have focused on getting his eyes treated first!”

“We can take him to the hospital when the show is over.” Jumin reassured, “Assistant Kang, you know what to do.”

“Understood.”

“Thank you everyone for coming,” Yoosung’s gaze turned soft, “truly we have gathered a big crowd tonight. The members of RFA worked hard to make sure all of this happen but… all of this wouldn’t be possible if it weren’t for Marnella,” no it wasn’t me Yoosung, I thought, how can you say such a thing when you were the one who got hurt? “Who by the way is the cute lady standing over there,” he waved and my cheeks flushed as heads craned back to where I stood.

“I’m sure you all want to eat, please do so as we have some men serving treats to your disposal, and although I may sound boring, please bear with me for a few moments.  
“Rika, the founder of RFA as V mentioned, always aspired to become a magician. She always hand dreams of making people happy. She believed it was strongest force in the world.  
“A lot of people benefited from her magic, and honestly I was the one who benefited the most.  
“She taught me a lot of things, gave me a purpose in life, led me, made me smile. I can go on for hours, days maybe, on how she influence me, but I later realized that she wasn’t doing any magic at all, she just loved me.  
“When she left I was lost, I was yearning for that love, and when that similar love did came back, I was blinded by that love Rika had showed me even as I tried to look at it in another way.  
“I never knew how it must have hurt the person to feel like she was second best, that I only saw Rika in her. I’m so grateful for the members of RFA for showing me that, that if a person is special to me and cares for me so much, I shouldn’t compare her to anyone of my past.  
“And I also realize how wonderful that is, I also began to realize not only her kindness and care, but my growing affection for her.  
“I began liking her so much that I strove to become the better version of myself. The urge to talk to her everyday, look forward to the days until I can finally meet her.  
“I liked her so much that if our lives were on the line I’d gladly put mine in front of hers because I wasn’t afraid if I got hurt, as long as it was for her.  
So Marnella, please don’t worry about my eyes. I’m glad to sacrifice myself for you. I will cherish you more and I’ll always become better for you so that you wont regret choosing me… I’ll always give you my heart.  
He swallowed. “It must be difficult for all of you to just stand there and watch, I feel awkward myself and to put it simply, if you could please share your love and magic. That is all and thanks for listening and Marnella?” his gaze search mine once more, “if you could please stay where you are.”

He dropped the mic on the podium. Jogged down the stairs surprisingly swift without stumbling and as he grew near. Luciel and Zen was teasing me.

“Go get him tiger,” I hear one of them tease, I was distracted by his closing proximity that I couldn’t tell who said it and he didn’t need to because Yoosung had pulled me close, locking our lips the second our bodies collide.

Sweet. Soft. Longing kisses. Time seemed to have stopped as cheers erupted around us.

“Well?” Yoosung asked when he pulled back,

“Pretty bold if you ask me.” I taunted.

“I told you I’d be a man when I meet you.”

“I love you Yoosung.” I reached out to touch his cheeks, stroked the bandages over his eyes.

“I’m the one who was supposed to say that!” he made a face and furrowed his brows.

“You’re so cute you know that,” I teased, nibbling his nose.

His cheeks flushed, totally off guard and then his face lit up as if he had an idea. “You know,” he bent down to whisper, “this is a hotel.”

Of course it was.

*** To Be Continued ***


	2. 2. Meetings, First Impressions, and Omelet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marnella and Yoosung are alone and it's the perfect time get to know each other after eleven days of waiting.

[Yoosung]

Marnella will you only look at me? You won’t have a change of heart because of my eyes right? Even if I could only see you with one eye right now, you are still the prettiest woman I’ve ever seen, so please, don’t look anywhere else but me, okay?

Marnella and I snuck out of the party around the whee hours of midnight. Thank goodness we set the venue at a hotel that Jumin’s father owned. It was great to have the “trust fund kid” as Zen would like to call him, as a friend.

“Marnella why do you give me racy thoughts?” I asked, dumbly voicing out my thoughts. I had practically dragged her as we snuck into one of the elevators and hit a random floor.

“Tsk-tsk.” She teased, toying with my collar, “I guess our baby Yoosung isn’t innocent after all.”

I frowned. I hated when they treated me like a kid. “Of course I’m not innocent.” I pushed her against the metal wall, the shocked look in her eyes taken aback was satisfying. “I haven’t had a chance to ask.” I kissed her cheek, 

“Ask away bad boy” she just loved to push the right buttons. I pulled her up against me, lips locked between her legs.

“First, what’s your full name.”

“Marnella…” she moaned, as my lips grazed her jaw, “Chase…”

“Marnella… Chase-Kim. I like the sound of that”

“Sure you do.” I felt her fingers run through my hair, traced one of the pins I had over my bangs.

“How old are you? What do you do before you were forced to join RFA?” I bombarded, curious about every single detail about her and stirring up questions I wanted to ask since we’ve met. I always imagined her as a preschool teacher.

“… just graduated… college.”

I pulled back, “what?”

“College,” she breathed heavily, still in a daze. “23.”

“We weren’t far off in age huh,” that made me happy. “And your major?”

“I always wanted to be a vet.”

She’s kidding right? She must have noted my disbelief because she reached out and stared into my eyes “earth to Yoosung.”

I shook my head, “I know it doesn’t pay much.” She blushed.

“No,” I held her hand feeling a blush creep to my cheeks as well. “I wanted to be a vet too.”

“Isn’t there anything we don’t have in common Mr. Yoosung Kim?”

“I like chocolate milk.” I suggested, falling prey for my childish urges.

“Me too.”

“This is destiny.” I pressed our heads together. It sure was.

The elevator beeped and a few of the guest strolled in, some of them I recognized from the party.

“Yoosung!” The LOLOL guild member clapped me on the back. He was clearly wasted along with the other members who came flooding in.

“Oh Miss *hic* Marnella! I’m so honored to meet you,” guild member throws his head back and reaches for Marnella’s hands. No way Jose feisty eyes. “Thanks again for inviting us.”

“I’m glad all of you enjoyed the party.” Marnella smiled.

“Of course! Next time RFA throws a party please do invite us.”

“Will do.”

“Ahem,” I gave Marnella a look, she seemed oddly friendly with the men earlier. Or was I being too paranoid. “Anyway, thanks for coming again.” I brushed him off, pressed the elevator button and tugged Marnella’s arm out of the door. We were at a random floor now, not sure where but any room alone was fine.

“Yoosung are you-”

“Please don’t be too friendly with other guys…”

“Yoosung-”

“I know I have no experience but -”

“Yoosung -” she held my face, trained her eyes to look at me. “All I will ever see is you.” 

“That,” I snaked an arm out and pulled her close, “makes me happy.”

Our stomach grumbled, even as we had munched on a few finger food throughout the party we hadn’t eaten any real food as we were occupied with entertaining the guests.

I remembered one of the guests who vowed to beat 707 at tetris was the highlight of the night at one point as the two battled it out on the corner, and when he won 1 out 49 battles, he seemed like the happiest man alive. Now was alone time with Marnella, and I wanted to make up for the eleven days we’ve been missing out on being apart.

“I’m craving home cooked meals,” I cocked my head to the side. “How about you?”

“I’m not really good on the kitchen…”

“Then I shall make some of mum’s special omelet!” I don’t know about you but making food for the person special to you was one of the things I had on my bucket list. Call me a romantic but it’s true, love can make you do or believe in anything and even if my attempt to recreate mum’s special omelette’s would without a doubt fail, I shall make it nevertheless if Marnella is by my side.


	3. 3. Like husband, like wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said married life was easy? Not for Yoosung and Marnella. Their first day as a couple had it's ups but... there could be... downs?

[Marnella]

Well our room reservations in the hotel was a waste, not that I was complaining because Yoosung brought me over his place instead. I felt fuzzy inside, even if we’ve known each other for eleven days… maybe we were going to fast? Thankfully Yoosung’s apartment wasn’t far off from the venue. It took no less than 15 minutes to walk over there and savored the time talking and holding hands.

The night was young and the moonlight was bright and beautiful, shining only the right amount of light to that Yoosung can reach for his keys and unlock the door without much trouble. When he was done he reached for the light switch at the side and urged me inside, guiding me as we evaded a few of his shoes lying around his doorway. 

The place was spacious, small, but big enough to fit a newly wed couple (I can’t believe I just thought about that) and my cheeks flamed. I haven’t given much thought about it, but normally a proper woman in this society we lived in today woudln’t enter a man’s home so easily. 

Bookshelves lined the walls where his tv and gaming console where perched by his bedside. At one corner was the kitchen dividing the room with a counter top, and behind that was another door, supposedly the restroom.

“Sit.” He said, leading me to his bed, all made. The cushion gave into a squeak with both our weight.

“Mum’s special omelet coming right up,” he beamed with two thumbs up and made his way behind the counter clanging pans and closing his fridge door as fast as he had opened it with a carton of eggs. “Usually I’d mix in a few scraps in here, but I just want to make sure you’re not allergic… do you have uhm, any?”

“I wouldn’t say allergic… just can’t stand the smell of seafood.”

“Really?” he cocked his head to the side, “but seafood is a traditional Asian dish!”  
It’s good to hear that we at least something that we don’t like in common. “Maybe we can get you to?”

“Maybe,” I agreed rather nervously; although I was hesitant and unwilling myself.

“Anyway, I’m not putting any though, how about bacon scraps?”

“Sounds delish.”

“Bacon bits it is.” He licked his lips and turned the dial of his stove. It was dangerously high and I swore I could smell something burning.

“Uhm, how’s it going over there?” I strolled right over and looked over his shoulder. I couldnt help but giggle recalling an imagine he had sent in our earlier chats of his supposed failed omelet dish, I could see now why.

“Can I try?” I asked, slipping onto one of his aprons. It had a pink plaided design, a pair that matched his green ones. It made me realize how close he really was with Rika. Had she come here often to make him meals? Lived under the same roof perhaps? My heart sunk, he never truly was mine to begin with.

He let me take over, scraping the half burnt omelet onto the platter “I thought you can’t cook?”

“I can’t.” I set the dial low and sprayed a little more oil on the pan. “Just easy to cook ones and,” I poured the batter for a second round on the pan, “nothing that pops.”

“World War III” he added

“Bingo,” I grinned feeling his chest against my back, and arms an inch apart like a cage near my waist. His chin rested on my neck.

“I new it will fit you.”

“Hmm?” I inquired, tearing my gaze away from the pan and looked up at his towering physique behind me. 

“The apron.”

“You mean?”

“I was shopping the other day,” he confessed, lowering his head and letting the loose strands of his hair fall over his eyes. “I thought that after the party was over, I’d ask you to live with me?”

“Are you sure? Rika’s apartment is fairly safe, security bomb aside.”

“I just wanted to make sure that you’re safe you know? This way I’m more relieved knowing you’re by my side.”

“Aw, Yoosung-”

“Another thing,”

“Yes?”

“Can we have pet names?”

“Like?”

“Babe or honey or -” Yoosung was blushing all over. Smoke. Something smelled like... I turned back and the omelet that I had been tending to was burning like coal, catching fire. Panicking, Yoosung doused the pan with water, but the fire only grew larger.

“Cloth.” I thought. “We need to make sure there’s no oxygen to fuel the flame. Do you have anything heavy?”

“On it,” Yoosung scrambled to his bed, ripped the comforter off, and dumped it on the pan. The comforter let out a sizzle, puff out its last smoke and eventually died. The fire alarm above beeped annoyingly and after a stalling second doused us with sprinkling water.

“Actually, Chinese at 3am doesn’t sound bad…” Yoosung chuckled sheepishly.

Yup, this was my life now. I’m 23 years old, a party coordinator of RFA, living with my boyfriend Yoosung Kim. 

“Oh and Yoosung?” I say, tying up my hair despite it being all drenched, sticky and plastered all over my face. Yoosung looked up from the dial pad of his phone “Honey sounds cute.”

He smiled at that. “Honey,” he said as if tasting the words, “I like it.”

Life, I knew, was rocky. There may be a few bumps on along the way, but that’s what it is, it wasn’t just sunshine and daisies or a always a bed of roses, from now on I will depend on Yoosung and I hope that he felt the same.


	4. 4. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So their first cooking attempt as a couple didn't work out, doesn't mean they have no room for other firsts in their relationship. Meanwhile, things are getting heated up between Marnella and Yoosung while waiting for the take out delivery guy what firsts will the couple experience next?
> 
> **NOTE: Please refrain from reading if sexual content makes you uncomfortable ***

[Yoosung]

Okay so I got the delivery guy to get us some Chinese. He was pissed off to have me calling around 3am but time was money, and he even managed to get an extra thirty bucks on me for the service. Meanwhile, Marnella had cleared up the mess we made, and wrestled to discard the ruined comforter in the bin. It was kind of hot to see a short girl push all her weight in the inferior thing, all soaked up and her dress hitching. 

She should be done showering now, I insisted that she do so to make sure she doesn’t catch a cold and offered a fresh pair of my clothes. The delivery guy wouldn’t be here in an hour and she stepped out of the shower, milky skin dabbed dry and flooding the room with my soapy-candy scent.

She rubbed her hair dry, closing one eye as she rubbed it last, before wrapping it around her head, tying it up like a head gear with my shirt (which I realized was twice her size) hitched up revealing more skin. I had to look away attempting to hide my blush.

“Honey~” she sang, “it’s your turn.”

“Uh,” I chuckled nervously, “yeah!”

I stripped my shirt, as if it was normal, obviously not thinking at all. Her cheeks tinted bright pink.

“You’re so bold you know that?” she teased, tiptoeing on her tippy toes to reach out and pinch my cheeks.

“You know,” I taunted, approaching her and she stepped back. “We’re all alone,” another step, “we’re both technically half naked,” the final step she tripped on my bed, “and -”

I sneezed. “Damn it!” I sneezed again. Marnella giggled.

“Go on and get in the shower.” She cooed using that same tone my mother had always used on me when I was stubborn to do something.

“Make me.” I challenged, her forearms brushed my arms, making my heart skip a beatwith all the skinship.

“We can,” she traced the bridge of my nose, ran that taunting finger over my lips and down my neck. That got me all excited.

“Six minutes” I said, ripping my dog printed towel off the door hook.

She perched herself on one elbow, “I have all the time in the world.”

That got me into the shower in no time. Ripping all of my clothes off and switched the shower on. I haven’t rushed in the shower like this in a while, and usually it was because I was usually distracted with winning all the LOLOL events.

Soap went in my eyes and the water wasn’t helping, and I let out a shriek of pain.

“Is everything alright in there?” concern was on Marnella’s tone of voice as she knocked on the door. Her voice was barely audible with the showerhead drowning most of the sound from the inside.

“Yeah, just a little soap in my eyes,” I yelled, cussing as my other eye stung another colorful string of cuss words followed.

“I’m coming in,” she barged in, and caved into a shriek as she grazed my nakedness. I reached for the dial of the showerhead, splashed my eyes with water and wiped it clean with a towel.

“Well this is inappropriate,” Marnella let out a nervous chuckle and backed out slowly. I stumbled out of the shower wrapped the towel over my torso after her.

“Marnella I’m ready.”

She gave a dumbfounded look and continued to back away. I didn’t peg her as someone who’d run away after staying in RFA but this must be why people romanticized foreplay…

She tripped on the bed once again, a careless mistake she hadn’t learned from and not that I’m complaining and I crawled on over on top of her. Okay I’ll be honest, I had no experience in such things and I was a total loss, I guess I still was a kid after all.

“The past eleven days,” I began, running my fingers up and down her arm, “seemed like a dream.”

“Yeah,” she reached out, cupping my cheek. She seemed distracted, and I realized she was staring at my left eye, the one 707’s crazy brother injured when we infiltrated his base, a souvenir I’ll always cherish because it would remind me of my heroism to protect Marnella. Somehow there was pity in her eyes, guilt that ate her alive. 

“Imagine if I can see you with both eyes,” I joked, but those pity filled eyes furrowed and she squirmed, pushing herself up against the head board of the bed to sit. The mattress was bare, even more embarrassing to have spaceships printed on them.

“Yoosung,” she began, her voice steel and shaky, “never think of that as a weakness” she knelt and kissed my eye, once, twice. “I will never cease to thank you for what you did.”

Marnella pecked on the tip of my nose, cheek, and finally my lip a soft and tender kiss, ones I remembered at the party and again at the elevator, although those where quick and out of the spur of the moment this was more… concentrated? Savored? Passionate? I wasn’t good with words, more or less adjectives, but all her sincerity and thankfulness was in every breath of it.

The bed creaked under our weight, and somehow my shirt that she was wearing flew across the floor. The towel around my waist came loose, and her fingers where running up and down my chest.

The past few days we’ve gotten closer I’ve had dreams of what I’d do with her, and tonight one of those dreams were coming true. 

She really was beautiful, milky skin smooth and without blemish, hot under my touch. I felt greedy running my hands over them, the outline of her breast, the sharp edges of her ribs, the narrow lines of her hips.

She nipped on my ear, letting out a satisfying giggle when I found her tickle spot on her neck, one hand running up and down her thighs, the other clasped against the pillow supporting her head.

She called my name against my lips, and those fingers dangerously slipped into the light piece of her underwear. Protection, I thought, feeling self restraint but realized I hadn’t thought that far yet to actually get one. Was I ready for little Yoosung’s and Marnella’s running around? Maybe. It was always a dream to have kids of my own someday.

To hell with it, I thought, slipping the last hazard off and we were both there fully naked and our mouth’s still pressed against each other. Did things like this happen naturally? How do I know if I was inside? To think I was a failure as a man. I felt Marnella’s grip on my back tighten as I came close, and nothing else separated us. We were finally one, and then… the doorbell rang.

“Oh shit.” My language slipped. Had an hour passed with us touching that the delivery guy finally arrived? I lost my appetite with the appetizer and I was hesitant to stop.

The doorbell rang again, an impatient gesture after the other and Marnella was embarrassed, scrambling to get into the shirt we had stripped away. I swept the towel in my hands, knotted it around my hips and stumbled at the door.

Billy, who although was my favorite guy for taking my take out orders was someone I wished hadn’t showed up at my doorstep at the most crucial time.

“Yoosung my man!” he beamed, pushing past me and came strolling in without permission. His eyes landed on Marnella red as tomatoes behind the counter.

He whistled, “Woah, whose the babe? Don’t tell me you scored a chick and didn’t tell me!”

I nearly choked, “Not now Bill,” I whispered wishing he’d disappear and reached out to take the cartons in my hand. “I’ll take that.”

“Hi I’m Billy” he gave Marnella a wink. “And you’re-”

“He was just leaving,” I dropped the carton’s on the table and navigated him out the door.

“Here’s fifty,” I whispered looking left and right, “if my parent’s ask, say you never saw anything.”

“Dude,” Billy clapped my back, “I’m a man of principle, I don’t just yap people’s sex life!”

I groaned, “we weren’t having -”

“I’ll pretend I didn’t see something,” he winked. “Thanks for the tip!” he was now whistling a tune. Great. I did not just got ripped off on a take out that usually cost me ten bucks, but forty and a game changer. 

I turned back at Marnella who was now unpacking the egg rolls and kung pao chicken seemingly unperturbed by all that happened the past hour.

What can I say, there’s always room for firsts, right?


End file.
